Baskets with arc shaped or upturned U handles, that we shall simply term "handle" herein, of the kind concerned with this application, can be made of various materials, but especially and traditionally of wicker, straw, chestnut strips, plastic strips or strings; this feature makes them a specially suitable product for craft-ware in countries where the cost of labour is low and from which these products are exported in considerable quantities.
The drawback of these baskets lies in the very high transport costs owing to the impossibility of piling the baskets in such a way as to form packagings with a convenient weight/volume ratio.
In addition to the above baskets, made of wicker, straw and other above mentioned material, also document U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,310 is known that discloses a basket handle connectable with a container. The handle is made of sheet material, the container is formed by fiber board and similar materials side walls in the form of an outer panel and an inner panel and therebetween connecting means in the handle and in the container are cooperating; the handle disclosed in said document results detachable.
We shall conventionally term the part of the basket that holds objects--the tray--and the part of the basket that serves as a handle--the handle.